Empezando a Vivir
by Kyra Falcon
Summary: Son tiempos de guerra, Reyna debe llevar el peso de su reino el cual se cae a pedazos ella sola, llegara el punto en el que deberá huir a Inglaterra con su segundo al mando Jason, ambos deberán iniciar de nuevo. Pero quizás Reyna empiece a vivir realmente... Una princesa estructurada y seria, todo eso cambiara cuando se enfrente al mundo exterior.


**Empezando a vivir…**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: LA SAGA** "HEROES OF OLYMPUS" **PERTENECE A SU RESPECTIVO CREADOR.**

* * *

El silencio reinaba en aquel palacio, solo se oía el ruido del taconeo de los zapatos de la princesa q allí reinaba, una joven de no mas de 16 años, con el cabello largo por las rodillas y oscuro peinado en una trenza que le caía de forma suave sobre el hombro, tenia la piel levemente bronceada, y los ojos de un color chocolate grisáceo, de semblante serio, sobre su cabeza descansaba una diadema de oro, se sentó en los escalones mirando el entorno con aire aburrido.

-Siempre lo mismo… ¿es que nunca hay nada q hacer?-dijo en susurro para ella misma.

Las pesadas puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron dejando ver a su mano derecha Jason Grace, un joven de su edad, con gélidos ojos azules, el cabello rubio dorado un poco parado hacia arriba y una pequeña cicatriz en el labio, se acerco a la soberana con aire serio…

-Hola Reyna...- saludo cordialmente Jason - espero no molestarla, pero debo informarle que la guerra durara mas de lo esperado- dice acomodándose el uniforme angustiado, mirando fijamente a la chica.

La pelioscura se levanto mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, en ese segundo sintió como la presión en sus hombros aumentaba ligeramente miraba el suelo respirando agitada y a la vez con dificultad.

-Dime que es una broma Jason…- dijo esperando respuesta del chico.

-Me gustaría que lo fuera, Reyna...- dijo mirándola preocupado- creo que su hay que poner en juego el plan de tu padre- dijo serio.

Reyna le miro con cierta seriedad y sorpresa a su segundo al mando, ¿plan de su padre? Su padre no le había hablado de ningún plan, negó levemente aquellos pensamientos y volteo mirando por el ventanal con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda

. -¿tienes el informe de cómo van las cosas?-pregunto sin verle, con la vista clavada en los nubarrones grises q se amontonaban en el cielo.

Asintió con la cabeza y de un bolsillo de su uniforme de comandante le tendió un papel

- hemos perdido el 17 por cierto de nuestro soldados en la última semana- dijo angustiado- si seguimos así para dentro de un mes, ya nos tendrían de esclavos- dijo Jason tragando saliva.

Reyna tomo el papel con cierta brusquedad y por un momento los ojos se le cristalizaron, se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito y le tendió el papel al chico, horrorizada de lo qué decía, le miro con cierto pánico en los ojos.

-¿Qué propones Jason?-

El rubio tomo el papel y lo guardo en el bolsillo.

- Tengo contactos en Inglaterra, lo eh charlado con su padre y dijo que lo mas seguro es que usted acompaña por mi vallamos allí hasta que termine la guerra... es por su seguridad- dijo intentando calmarla.

La chica se mordió el labio insegura y llevo la mano al anillo de plata que llevaba en su dedo, frotándolo con nerviosismo, confiaba en su amigo por así llamarle, pero ¿y si alguien les descubría?

Reyna volvió a mirar a la ventana un momento, los estandartes morados estaban desgarrados y rotos, las rejas dobladas y rotas, cualquiera habría huido de allí por el deterioro reciente del palacio.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto mirándole seria.

Jason suspiro.

-esta noche... ya tenemos los caballos listos para nosotros, a las 22 p.m.- dijo mirándole.

La princesa asintió y empezó a subir por la escalera a paso serio y firme.

- si es así…- se detuvo en la parte alta de la escalera para voltearse a ver a Jason.-… ve a prepararte… tienes cara de cansancio, duerme un poco.- le sonrió levemente y se perdió en los pasillos del piso de arriba.

El rubio suspiro y fue hacia su habitación para preparar la maleta y luego inconscientemente quedarse dormido.

… dos horas luego, Reyna habia terminado de empacar y bajo despacio con la maleta en una mano y fue al cuarto del chico de ojos azules y golpeo, como nadie respondió, dejo la maleta apoyada en una pared cercana y entro sin hacer ruido y lo encontró durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama con el rostro relajado respirando con suavidad.

-*se ve adorable así…*-pensó Reyna sentándose a su lado acariciándole despacio la mejilla.-

Jason suspiro sumido en su mundo de ensueños, donde ya no había más guerra y tenia un final feliz con alguna linda chica que lo amase verdaderamente.

Reyna sonrió y se inclino para depositar un suave pero sincero beso en su mejilla y le mirara con cierta ternura inusual en ella, pero no para el.

-Jason…- le movió el hombro despacio.

Jason balbuceo algo in entendible para luego bostezar y abrir los ojos.

-hola princesa...- dijo con voz ronca por la siesta- ¿ya esta lista?- pregunto de la misma manera.

Reyna asintió con una leve sonrisa, el chico tenia esa voz por la mañana o luego de dormirse por un largo rato, y eso le encantaba de el. Mas bien... era una de las MUCHAS cosas q le encantaban de el.

-si, estoy… lista.- dijo mirando el suelo con algo de desilusión.- pero es temprano aun…- miro a su acompañante con algo de tristeza mezclada con algo mas.- Jason… ¿me prometes algo?-pregunto tomándole la mano.

El asintió con la cabeza y se aclaro la garganta.

-claro, ¿que es?- pregunto mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella suspiro y le tomo el rostro viéndole a los ojos.

-prométeme… que hasta q esto acabe… no me dejaras sola.- dijo en un susurro solo audible para ellos dos.

Jason sonrió.

-te lo juro por mi vida que nunca te dejare sola- dijo tiernamente besándole la frente.

Reyna soltó un suave suspiro de alivio y abrazo al chico con delicadeza, ella tenia que ser formal y seria con todos pero con el no… con el podía ser ella misma, quitarse un peso de encima.

Jason le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa llena de cariño y protección.

- estas a salvo conmigo...- le susurro aun abrazándola.

Reyna se separo para mirarle quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios y un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas.

-c-confió en ti.- susurro quedándose estática en su lugar.

Jason se la quedo viendo por un momento meditando que hacer y decir:

-confía en mi...- susurro cerrando los ojos y acortando el espacio entre ellos *tal vez con ella tendré mi final feliz...*

**-Fin del Capitulo-**

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado, creditos a mi compañera Alexa Dinasty (ya sabes si lees esto ¬w¬) pr ayudarem a escribir esto :3**

**Dejen su bella opinion en un sensual review.**


End file.
